The Bet
by Chunk127
Summary: AU. YAHF After winning a bet. Buffy gets to choose what Xander and Willow wear on that fateful Halloween too bad she doesn't know about the costumes she picked.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes

Also a blood plus crossover

Blood Plus: A couple episodes in

Berserk: AU because I'll have more gray hair than Guts by the time it finishes

Buffy: Guess

I do not own anything if I did Berserk would be finished by now. Blood plus would have had a different ending. And Xander would have died in season 7 to give the scoobies a reason for their weird behavior.

* * *

><p>The scoobies were in the new Halloween shop looking for costumes. Buffy had an ear to ear smile as she was looking through costumes. Xander and Willow were both sweating bullets since they were at the slayer's mercy. They made an I own you bet about how long it would take for the slayer to catch Machita after it escaped from having it's tail cut off. Xander said a week while Willow said 3 days. Buffy was angry at her friend's lack of faith in her skill and said she'd kill it that night. She succeeded so Xander and Willow just left it be hoping she would forget. However when Snyder volunteered them for taking kids trick or treating where costumes were mandatory Buffy cashed in giving her the right to decide what they're wearing tonight.<p>

"Ooh how about this one." Willow says in desperation.

Buffy looks over and sees Willow holding up a novelty ghost costume. "Not a chance."

"Not spooky enough?" Willow asked.

Buffy laughed. "Two reasons, one I choose what you wear and two you're never going to get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the point of Halloween."

Willow smiled. "Free candy"

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions." Buffy said.

"Oh I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spazz." Willow said already spazzing out.

Buffy grabbed Willow to calm her down. "Don't underestimate yourself you've got it in you."

"Hey how about this?" Xander asked holding a toy gun. "I got fatigues from an army surplus back home I'm the two dollar costume king."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "And again the answer is no. The unfocused slayer with the deadboy obsession has choice of house remember."

Xander bit his lip he knew that comment was going to come back to bite him. "When I said deadboy obsession I meant it in a ah who am I kidding I still hate the guy."

Willow elbowed him in the gut and Buffy laughed and changed the subject. "Look Xander about earlier."

Xander points the gun at her. "Buff I'm trying to repress here."

"Okay, then I promise, from now on I'll just let you get pummeled." Buffy said resting her chin on his shoulders.

Xander rolls his eyes. "Thank you" Buffy smiles and Xander continues. "Okay, y'know I actually think I could have taken him t…" Xander sees Buffy distracted and walking towards a dress. "Hello that was our touching reconciliation moment there."

Buffy keeps going to the dress. It's a frilly, red, billowy 18th century gown.

"I'm sorry it's just look at this." Buffy said in awe.

"It's beautiful." Willow said also in awe.

Xander rolled his eyes he always hated dresses like these. "Too bulky I prefer my ladies in spandex."

Ethan notices her looking at the dress and comes over.

"Please let me." Ethan says taking the dress off the mannequin and holds it up to Buffy next to a mirror. "My meet the pretty princess. I think we found a match don't you?"

Buffy's face saddens. "Oh I can't afford this."

"Nonsense" Ethan said. "I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse."

Buffy took the dress and held it in a smile as an idea hit her. "Do you have anything in the way of knights?"

"Oh come on I don't want to wear metal all night." Xander whined.

Willow elbowed him again and whispered in his ear. "She's trying to make up for Larry go with it."

"You will wear metal and you will like it." The slayer replied.

Ethan stared at the scene in confusion. "I feel like I'm missing something."

Buffy laughed. "We made a bet these two lost so I get to choose their costumes."

Ethan smiled. "I think I might have something in the back if you will all follow me."

The four walked to the back of the store and saw all kinds of costumes on mannequin's Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat, Iolaus from Hercules, Vampire Hunter D, Superboy with a not for sale sign, all kinds. They're walking and Buffy suddenly stops nearly causing Xander and Willow to trip over her.

"Hey what can you tell me about this one?" Buffy asks.

Willow turns around and her face turns to horror when she sees the costume. A catholic schoolgirl, it was wrong on so many levels.

Ethan turns around and sees it. "Oh that one that's actually a vampire hunter but it's missing something excuse me for just a moment."

"What?" Buffy's face turned in surprise she'd never patrol in this she looked at the ripped tag on the shirt all it says is 'Say'. "That's it really helpful."

Ethan came back with a prop katana. "There we are."

"Buffy, no I mean it has to be illegal on some level." Willow pleaded.

Buffy smiled. "Willow you'll be a dish. We'll take it."

"If it's such a good costume you wear it." Willow said.

"Nah Darla issues." Buffy replied.

Xander had to bring her back realizing the problem. "Buff as much as I'm curious about schoolgirl Willow we can barely afford yours let alone three fancy costumes."

Ethan smiled with a solution to the problem. "I'll tell you what I like you guys you're quirky people with this bet and this school activity has turned my shop from a quaint place to a mess help me clean up and I'll give you all your costumes for free."

"Deal" Buffy said before Xander and Willow could object.

"Great now we're slave labor for unwanted costumes." Xander joked.

"Fine I'll wear it but I'm getting changed at your house." Willow said. She will forever regret making that bet.

The four kept walking until they got to the costume Xander would be wearing. Buffy stared at it like it might be the ultimate slayer and Willow was taken back at the costume kind of in awe. The armor was black metal with a strap for little prop throwing knives. Including a prop arm gauntlet with a crossbow attached to it. A black cape and a prop sword, well using the word sword lightly since it's more like a big slab of iron attached to a stick. Xander looked at the tag and all it said was 'Guts'.

"Ok that's not a knight that's a one man army." Buffy said.

"Please say yes." Xander begged. He was expecting some stupid shining armor thing. With all the toys on it this was the Batman of knights.

Buffy smiled this was her payback for what happened with Larry. "It's yours Xander once we work it off."

"Oh come on me dedicated worker." Xander quipped.

* * *

><p>The next day Xander knocked on the door to Buffy's house. He couldn't wait to see Willow but he'll tolerate Buffy. He thinks she's a hypocrite considering what she and Willow talked about. Buffy opens the door and Xander walks in.<p>

"The Black Swordsman has arri…" Xander was in shock when he turned to Buffy he hated those dresses but she looked like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!" Xander said with a smile.

Buffy curtsies. "Thank you kind knight."

Xander bows and Buffy continues. "But wait till you see Willow."

The two wait 5 minutes until Buffy has had enough. "Willow I'm dragging you down here."

"I'm coming." Willow says from upstairs. "Alexander Harris if you laugh at me when I come down me and Buffy will have a nice long talk about Aquaman."

Xander's face instantly paled. "I understand crayon breaker now get down here."

Buffy just let's the words slide since she figures it's about stuff before she got here.

Willow came down in her catholic schoolgirl vampire hunter costume. It had a black wig which with Buffy's help was able to hide all her red hair hoping no one would recognize her. A white button shirt with a red tie on it. Buffy offered to shorten the shirt but earned a glare in return. She also had on a short black skirt that showed off her legs. Xander looked with approval. She was his best friend he knew she cleaned up nicely.

"What did you do to your sword?" Buffy asked looking at the unique design almost like it was meant to draw blood from the user.

"Came like that." Willow answered as the three went out the door.

* * *

><p>That night Ethan cast his spell and everyone got stuck in their costume. Willow was the first infected while she was trying to break up two kids that turned into demons and another that was attacking an old lady. Willow stopped and looked around and the kid demons were smacked by the sheathe of Willow's sword. The kid strangling the old lady was also smacked with it.<p>

"Thank you young lady." The old woman said gasping for breath.

Willow wasn't paying attention looking at the chaos outside. "Barricade yourself in and lock the door."

"You should come in with me." The old lady said.

"Now!" Willow shouted as she turned to look at the old lady her eyes glowing red.

The old lady screamed louder at Willow then any of the kids. She locked the door and Willow made her way to the streets.

Xander was fighting the demons without remorse or regret as all his weapons became real. He lost his left forearm as the fake arm turned real and his right eye. He booted a kid demon to the ground and was set to finish him off as he brought his giant sword down until it was ensnared in another blade Willow's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander asked.

"You don't know what you're doing." Willow answered.

Xander growled which didn't go past Willow's new hearing. "I'm fighting demons just like every other day."

Willow just stared at him. "These are not demons they're innocent people corrupted by magic."

"What makes you so damn certain?" Xander asked as he brought his sword up and down again forcing Will to defend the demon again this time Willow's eyes turn red using more power to block the blow.

"Because I can smell their blood." Willow said showing a pair of fangs.

Xander watches the little demon flee in terror and now tries to attack Willow. He brings his sword down and with remarkable speed. Willow dodges and jumps atop of the massive weapon putting her own blade to his throat. "Enough it's over."

Willow was creped out when Xander smiled at Willow's maneuver and started talking. "You talk too much. In battle there is only one way you should be using your mouth." To Willow's surprise Xander bit down on the tip of her sword. She looked on in shock as blood started pouring from Xander's mouth. Xander eventually got his sword up and knocked Willow to the ground. Before she can recover he jumps on top of her and hits her in the eye. Willow quickly wraps her legs around Xander's good arm and pins him to the floor. "Keep moving and I'll break the only arm you have left."

Xander stopped as blood started trickling out from a mark on his neck that looked like a three legged stick person doing yoga. Before the fight could continue Willow was attacked by a genuine vampire and he yanked her off Xander. Willow wasted no time and kicked the vampire off her. She pulled out her sword and closed her hand around it. She pulled the sword back dousing it in her own blood and stabbed the demon with her sword . Xander decided to side with the one that didn't set off the brand and takes a throwing knife from his chest and throws it into the vampire's eye.

The vampire was screaming. "You" he points to Willow "What did you do to me? Your blood." He looked at the two and Xander watched as his skin hardened and he literally fell apart into rubble.

"That was a real demon." Willow said as her hand heals up along with the shiner Xander gave her.

"Who are you?" Xander asked. "What are you?"

"Saya Otonashi I'm a chiropteran vampire queen which means my blood is lethal to anything that's not human. And you are"

"I'm Guts."

"OK Guts I need your help fixing this. So we can get back to where we belong." Saya said.

Guts nods since he didn't want to leave Casca again and wanted to get back to her ASAP.

The two walk down the street and Guts sees a noble woman being chased by another pretend demon. Guts sighs when he sees Saya going over so to save time he runs over and clubs it with his fake arm knocking it out cold. He hates these dainty women they can't even take care of themselves.

"Hey lady are you alright?" Saya asked.

"I believe so." The woman responded.

Saya looks at the dress and realizes it looked like something she would wear when she was younger. "What year is it?"

"1775 I believe." Buffy answered confused and hyperventilating. "I-I don't understand who are you."

"We're friends." Saya answered.

"F-friends of whom? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?" Buffy asked.

Saya is making a note to thank Hagi if she ever sees him again for making sure she didn't turn into a spineless whelp like this girl. "We have to take her with us."

Guts rolled his one eye he couldn't believe this. "She'll be more trouble than she's worth."

"Well we can't leave her out here." Saya objected.

Guts relents figuring it will be quicker than fighting the schoolgirl again. The three start walking until they hear another scream and see a catwoman being chased by a Sasquatch.

Guts just tuts and turns to Saya. "Let me guess you want to save the giant cat woman too."

Saya nods and Guts lets loose two crossbow bolts. Hitting the Sasquatch that was chasing her in the legs. Saya turns and glares at the swordsman.

"What? You said nothing about wounding them." Guts points out to the schoolgirl.

Cordelia looks at the sight in shock. "Oh my god Xander what happened to your arm and eye."

Cordelia went to touch his face and Xander but grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor. "Don't touch me."

Cordelia picked herself up off the floor set to rip him a new one. "Ok what is your trauma Xander?"

"Who's Xander?" Guts asked.

Cordelia doesn't know how to answer that so she turns to Willow. "Willow, that's an interesting look on you, but black, is not really your color sweetie."

"Who's Willow?" Saya asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes this was the worst Halloween ever. Everyone's becoming their costumes, she was attacked by the dog faced boy, and between him and Xander knocking her down she's definitely not getting her deposit back from party town. She turns to Buffy. "I take it you have amnesia too."

Buffy glared at her. "I don't know what that is but I'm certain I don't have it. I bath quite often."

Cordy took a breath and started. "Ok listen we are all friends, well sort of right now you guys need to come with me I know someone who can help us get everyone back."

"You mean back to where we were before this?" Saya asked.

Cordelia nodded figuring sure why not. "So what are your names anyway?"

"Saya"

"I'm Guts"

"Joan"

Cordelia got that out of the way to avoid complications and led them forward until Joan screamed at an oncoming car.

"A demon a demon" Joan hid behind Guts. "A demon"

Guts pulled out his sword and cut the car in two at the engine. The driver got out of the car and fled in horror. "Is it dead?"

Cordy just looks at the damage and wonders how long Xander is going to be in jail for after this night. "Oh it was never really alive."

"It was like a carriage Guts a horseless carriage." Saya explains to the time travelers.

"Can you drive one of these horseless carriages?" Guts asks seeing a way to get back to Casca quicker.

Cordelia waves her hand afraid of what's about to happen. "Um I can."

Guts steps to the other side of the street when he sees another horseless carriage coming. The carriage stops right in front of him and Cordy's eyes bug out as Snyder gets out of the car this is so not good. Snyder looked at Xander and was almost sick to his stomach seeing he was missing limbs. "Harris what is the meaning of this."

Guts didn't hesitate he moved his hand back and hit Snyder with one punch knocking him unconscious. Guts walks over and picks up Joan bridal style and carries her to the car knowing she'd be useless and panic if Snyder moved. Saya followed the two. Cordelia just rolled her eyes maybe they shouldn't restore Xander's memory as he'll need this guy to survive in prison.

"Cat woman move it." Guts said.

"I am not Cat woman I have a name and it is Cordelia."

Saya sticks her head out of the front seat window. "Let's go Cordelia."

* * *

><p>Cordelia got in the car and drove them to the library for one very simple reason. She didn't want to piss off Guts. At the library Giles is going through a stack of cards he's pulled from the card catalog. He hears yelling and sirens outside and looks up, wondering what's going on. As he does that the library door is cut open with by two swords. Giles looks as the door is kicked open and sees the culprits are Xander and Willow. Giles makes a note to ask Xander what happened as the boy is missing some limbs and Willow has black hair. Cordelia enters with Buffy over her shoulder with bits of food around Buffy's mouth making it obvious she's been puking.<p>

Giles pulls his glasses off and cleans them as he looks to Cordelia. "You two haven't been drinking again have you."

Cordelia glared at him. "No Giles being nearly eaten by a snake thing is something we do only once a month. They all have some sort of mystical amnesia and the princess here couldn't take it when I took the car to an unprecedented 30 miles an hour."

Giles looked in disbelief. "Alright let's review this so everyone became what they were masquerading as."

Cordelia nods not really looking at him seeing Guts has found his way to the weapons cabinet. This can't be good.

"So what are their costumes exactly?" Giles asked.

"Well Buffy is an 18th century I need a big strong shining knight princess named Joan." Cordy answered. "And Xander went as a heroic sociopath called Guts."

"I believe they call those people knights Cordelia." Giles says looking at his armor.

"Knights don't carjack Principal Snyder. Trust me heroic sociopath is a better fit." Cordy said.

Giles was in shock at that last bit but continues. "And Willow?"

Cordy shrugged. "She said her name is Saya and considering her sword I think it's safe to say she's much more than a catholic schoolgirl but I haven't seen her do anything yet."

Giles was deep in thought. Cordelia moaned looking at the face. "We have to do research don't we."

"Quite" Giles said thinking it should have been obvious.

Saya walked with Giles and Cordelia to research until she realized Joan and Guts weren't coming. "We could use your help if you want to go home."

Guts grabbed the handle of his sword. "The only thing I was ever taught was this."

Saya nodded it wasn't surprising Guts couldn't read. He looked way older than her or Joan. She turns to Joan and asked. "How about you do you know how to read at least."

Joan put on a smug face like she was proud of it. "I don't! I was brought up a proper lady. I-I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron."

Guts just ignored Joan's answer and opened the weapons cabinet. He found two swords a broadsword and a rapier. He takes the broadsword for himself and throws the rapier at Joan's feet. Too many memories to use that and his dragonslayer would break the broadsword in one stroke.

Joan looked at the sword at her feet. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Guts groaned. "Surely a high class woman like yourself has seen a duel or two."

Joan looked at him appalled. "I-it's not my place to fight. Uh, surely some men will protect me."

Guts pointed his finger at her and shouted. "This ain't no ball princess sooner or later you're going to have to fight."

"Fight those low creatures." Joan said snotty. "I'd rather die."

Guts smiled. "Then you'll be violated and killed by those creatures. Maybe even not in that order."

Joan's eyes bug out and she immediately picks up the rapier.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Guts was still trying to train Joan to no luck. But he got distracted as the brand on his neck trickled blood He took his eyes off the girl and Joan caught him right between the eyes. Luckily Joan was a crap warrior so all she did was cut him above the nose. Joan smiled with a sense of accomplishment finally getting through his defenses. Angel came and looked around it was weird. Willow had dyed her hair black. Buffy and Xander were sparring and Buffy got a hit too close to home and Angel can't help but wonder why Xander's smells more like food than even Buffy.<p>

"Oh, good! You guys are alright. It's total chaos out there." Angel said.

Joan gets behind Guts and they both look at him and ask. "Who are you?"

Angel was confused he noticed Buffy also had black hair. "Okay someone want to fill me in. Buffy"

Joan jumps and Guts shoves Angel away. Angel swears he hears a click in Xander's now fake arm as the two stare each other down. Cordelia gets up stopping the upcoming fight. "Hold it, nobody kill anyone. Please!"

"He's a demon." Guts warned.

"Í know" Cordelia responded. "But he's a good one like a care bear with fangs."

Saya got up from her seat knowing neither of them knows what a care bear is. "I'll take care of it if Cat lady is wrong."

Guts backed down he doesn't know why but the image of this vampire falling apart like the one from earlier would bring great joy to him.

Cordelia turns to Angel. "They don't know who they are, everyone's turned into a monster, and it's a whole big thing." She smiles. "How are you?"

Giles was frustrated and had nothing so he reviewed. "Everyone is now what they're masquerading as and no idea how."

"What about her?" Guts asked pointing at Cordelia.

Cordy was confused. "What about me?"

"If we're here because people dressed like us then how come you're not scratching and humping this demon's leg for attention." Guts asked noticing her smile at Angel.

Cordelia turned red and Angel might have too if he could still blush. Giles stood in awe that he missed it. "He's quite right though I wouldn't have been so vulgar about it."

"Where did you get your costume Cordelia?" Giles asked.

"Party town"

"And you thre-nevermind." Giles said.

"Wait a minute." Cordy said she remembered seeing Xander get changed here before he went to Buffy's she went to the trashcan and pulled out his tag. "Ethan's they all got their costumes from a place called Ethan's."

Giles face lit up. "All of you stay right here watch Buffy demons will attack if they find out she's helpless." Giles commanded going for the door with tag in hand.

"Who the hell names their kid Buffy?" Guts asked.

"Only the most peculiar woman." Joan answered.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later the gang sat and waited until demons entered drawn by the brand on Guts' neck. Soon enough it was a big fight scene as Guts and Saya cleared a path in the middle save for one vampire who was cut off by Angel and held to the floor before he reached Joan.<p>

"A stake" Angel said.

"A what?" Joan asked.

"Get me a stake." Angel repeated.

Joan grabbed a knife dropped during the brawl.

"Hurry up" Angel said pointing his head up in full game face causing Joan to scream in horror.

"Buffy no." Angel says as Joan flees the library.

* * *

><p>Joan makes it out to of the school and is welcomed by a sight of even more demons including Spike. Spike smiles closing in on the helpless slayer as Joan trembles.<p>

Spike laughed seeing how weak the mighty slayer is now. "Look at you shaking terrified alone lost little lamb."

Joan keeps backing up in fear until Spike slaps her and she falls into the grass and crawls backwards.

Spike smirked. "I love it."

Spike changed to his game face and stalked after her a predator toying with his prey. Joan kept crawling until she felt something in her hand a branch of wood.

"_This ain't no ball princess sooner or later you're going to have to fight." _

"_Fight those low creatures." Joan said snotty. "I'd rather die." _

_Guts smiled. "Then you'll be violated and killed by those creatures. Maybe even not in that order."_

Joan stopped and let Spike get close. She was so scared Spike thinks he hears a song coming from her heart with how fast it's beating. Spike inches close enough to bite her and right before he does Joan's arm moves with impressive speed and stabs Spike right in the eye with the branch.

Spike rolls off her and rolls around on the ground writhing in agony. He pulls the stick out and calms down as his vampire regenration takes the edge off. "Baby likes to play I'll give you that." Spike restarts his approach and this time before he gets far he is stabbed in the back with rapid succession by 5 throwing knives. Joan smiles when she sees where the attack came from.

Guts, Saya, Angel and Cordy have made it outside.

Angel smirks seeing the damage done to his 'grandchild'. "Not bad but next time use that." Angel says pointing to the crossbow on his arm. Since Guts punched him in the face when he touched him during the library brawl.

Spike was frustrated and didn't care anymore who did it as long as the slayer and her want to slay brigade were dead. "Take them all."

The four look around and realize they're surrounded.

"Anyone have anything resembling a plan?" Cordy asked.

"We fight." Saya said taking out her katana.

Angel looked at her. "Do you have anything a bit more specific?"

"We draw a line in the field and hold them here till your friend ends this." Guts said itching for a fight.

Guts, Cordy, and Angel made a run for Joan. Saya ran right for Spike sword drawn. Saya took some swings which Spike easily deflected before kicking the sword out of her hand. "Gotta do better than that bint." Spike said punching Saya in the face.

Guts is going through demons wounding, punching and kicking working through the line. Cordy got Joan up and the two hid under a car for protection. Won't Buffy groan at this.

Saya and Spike have fought to a stalemate. Even with one eye there's a reason Spike killed two slayers.

Spike smiles this is the best Halloween ever. "Well not that this isn't fun. But what do you say we bring this to an end." Spike vamps out putting his game face on. Saya's eyes glow red as her fangs come out making her own game face. She turns to her sword and makes a run for it. She picks it up this time mixing in is punches and kicks making sure Spike don't get the chance to kick it away again.

Angel is fighting off the kid demons while Guts is fighting Shao Kahn. Kahn followed when Spike said they would take out this place's champions so they can conquer he plans on killing the blond idiot later. Guts is holding him to a stand still his Dragon Slayer vs. the Outworld Emperor's war hammer. Guts is holding his own till Shao Kahn Shoulder charges him at incredible speed taking him off his feet. Kahn gets a maniacal laugh as a spear comes to into his hands. Joan's face lit up in terror as she ran from her and Cordy's hiding spot to the swordsman. Kahn throws his spear and Guts grabs her and puts her behind him shielding her with his own body when the spear stabs him in the shoulder.

"Stupid Girl" Guts said.

Spike and Saya are both exchanging blows. Saya does a roundhouse which Spike blocks and hits her with a punch in the face. Spike goes for it again but Saya moves and hits him with a fist of her own. Saya goes to cut him with her blade but Spike moves and catches her in a sleeper hold.

"Not so tough now are we." Spike said with a grin. "Owww"

Spike looked at his opponent and seen Saya had stabbed herself through her stomach to stab him. He let Saya go, grabbed the blade, pulled it out of them and shoved her to the floor.

Spike approached her twirling the sword. "Pet it's about time someone showed how to u-" Spike can't finish the rest he realizes something is wrong as his body feels like its falling apart. "You, what did you?"

Saya smiled on the floor blood pouring from her mouth. "Enjoy hell demon."

Spike was in shock it can't be not like this. "You kill me" Spike panted. "The geek" He can't believe this it isn't right it isn't fair. "No, the slayer kills me." Spike's world started turning white around him. "The slay…Buffy." Spike's last words as his body gives up and he crumbles apart.

Shao Kahn had Guts in mid air by the spear. Guts remained calm and Joan heard something click in his arm. Guts put the fake arm behind him and pulled a strap on it with his teeth. The hand moved to the side revealing a cannon that fired on Kahn leaving him stunned where anyone else would have been dead. The shot did however force Kahn to drop Guts who removed the spear then went for his sword and went to finish Kahn. Guts had the sword over his head when suddenly Kahn shrank 3 feet and was wearing pants and a shirt. Giles had broken the spell. Xander's eye returned along with his real arm and he quickly dropped the prop sword and went to trying to check the back of his neck.

Buffy yanked the wig off post haste and looked at Xander trying to see something on his neck. He must be looking for that mark. Buffy grabs him and is startled when Xander almost takes a swing at her.

"Hold still" she tells him. She looks at the back of his neck and the mark is gone. "You're cool Xan it's gone. What was that anyway?"

Xander frowned. "A demonic dinner bell."

"Well at least it got all the kids here." Cordy said getting out from the under the car she and Joan were hiding under.

"Well that was nifty." Willow said approaching the group taking the wig off.

Buffy looked in horror at her friend's blood soaked shirt. "Are you Okay?"

Willow looked down and noticed it. "Oh yeah everything patched up after I killed Spike."

Cordelia was shocked. "Wait you two remember everything."

Buffy nodded. "Oh yeah it was like the nightmare from hell I was in there but I couldn't control anything Ms Priss did. Remind me to thank Xander for getting her to fight or at least something that resembled fighting for her."

Willow looked around. "Hey where is Xander?"

Cordelia looked around. "Oh real nice Harris you could have stayed and at least helped us get the kids home."

"Just let him go." Buffy said. "That guy had problems and now Xander might have them too."

Cordelia shrugged. "So get the kids home."

"Get the kids home." Willow replied.

* * *

><p>Xander was walking down the street in a rush. What happened? He was getting all of Gut's memories not just the ones the costume had at that point. He was walking so fast he collided right into Larry knocking him down at an alley.<p>

"Sorry man" Xander said not even recognizing who he hit.

Larry got up and grabbed him. "You're girlfriend isn't here to save you."

Xander instantly broke the hold and hit Larry in the jaw sending the teen to the floor his mouth bleeding. Both are startled by a noise from the alleyway until Xander rolls his eyes. Xander picks Larry up and pushes him. "Get out of here."

Larry does as he's told and makes a note not to cross Xander again. Xander looks at the alley and just sighs. "You can come out now."

A living skeleton in full armor comes out riding a horse. Xander just shrugs he figures it would have been the witch.

Xander looks at the skeleton without an ounce of fear. "What the hell happened?"

"We have a lot to discuss struggler."

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

I tried writing the next chapter of UWS but this came in my head and wouldn't leave. This was supposed to be a one shot but I kept getting more and more for it. It will only be 2 chapters long and maybe open for a sequel later. Part two will be up tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander stood in the alley shooting the Skull Knight a dirty glare. He wants the answer to this right now. "Why do I remember everything?"

Skull Knight just looked at him. "Your witch's last spell saved you and the woman from your fates as sacrifices."

"I already know what Schierke did." Xander cuts him off. "She recycled our souls ensuring we never go to hell."

Skull Knight nodded. "Yes with magic, but magic is tricky. The chaos spell cast on you tonight fused with her spell giving you your original memories because you dressed as yourself."

"How did I pull that off anyway?" Xander asked his costume wasn't exactly super hero or childish.

"Someone saw your life in their dreams and is writing your story. And someone else made a cartoon." Skull Knight replied.

Xander's face dropped. "Oh that is… what kind of sick bastard would want to write or go Disney about my life. Not to mention that there are people that actually read, watch and follow it. What is wrong with them?" Xander continues his bashing of humanity for about 5 minutes as the Skull Knight just takes it all in.

"He's gotten much better at controlling is temper." A voice says from Skull Knight but the skeleton's mouth didn't move.

"Hey Puck." Xander said recognizing the voice.

The green elf flew out of Skull Knight and to Xander right above his shoulder and nose healing the wounds he had sustained earlier. "What would you ever do without me?"

Xander just gave an evil smile.

"Don't answer that." Puck said taking a seat on his shoulder.

Xander turned back to Skull Knight. "So I'm going to remember everything now."

"Just your original life and this one." The Skull Knight informed him. "Once you and the woman die again the memory of your past lives will fade as they always do."

Xander nods in understanding. "I like that waiting room place between lives its calm and I know everyone's ok. The godhand?"

"Still dead except for Femto." Skull knight said.

Xander eyes were full of anger at that last word. "You mean he's"

"Trapped in the hell dimension the woman banished him to." Skull Knight answered calming Xander down.

"The idea still around?" Xander asked.

"As long as there is evil in humanity the idea will always exist struggler." Skull Knight said. "I believe it has set up law firms all over the world using an assumed identity."

Xander nodded he knew it wouldn't die. He doesn't even think it can and he's not even surprised it's a lawyer.

"Struggler what do you remember?" Skull Knight asked.

Xander shrugged. "Everything I think also since I was wearing the berserker armor tonight I got the beast back in my head. Can't tell you how many times it told me to kill deadboy already."

Xander turned to Skull Knight. "Buffy's Casca isn't she?"

"What makes you so certain?" Skull Knight asked.

Xander smiled. "Come on, I have abusive parents. She's a warrior woman. She saved my life when we first met. I like her while she likes a man who became a demon. I saved her when destiny said she was meant to die with CPR no less. She's the only person I let touch me tonight without the urge to kill them despite what she was wearing. The only thing missing is that I haven't lost an eye yet but I'm only 17 so give it time. They weren't even trying with this life were they?"

"History does have a habit of repeating itself." The Skull Knight commented.

"Well that explains all those movie remakes." Xander joked.

Puck looked at his old friend. "Guts are you going to tell your friend? You know about who she really is."

Xander nodded his head no. "No, I'd never do something so cruel to her."

"Why not?" Puck wondered. "I can sense your feelings when you think of her. I know it's what you want. You still love her."

Xander was thinking of how to explain this. "First off it's Xander. Guts died a long time ago. Second I'm not going to lie to you Puck it is what I want, but it might not be what she wants." Xander doesn't have the heart to tell his old friend but he doesn't even want his memory back.

Puck took the answer and sat down on his shoulder.

Skull Knight created his sword of resonance and looked to Xander and Puck. "The elf has chosen to stay with you. Before I depart do you wish for me to return to you your original weapon?"

Xander immediately knew what he was talking about. The original dragonslayer the sword he wielded all those years ago. He thought for a moment but quickly realized it could be more trouble than it's worth with how powerful it was. "Keep it I think a weapon that can kill a god will do more harm on the hellmouth than good."

"Very well struggler. The elf knows how to summon me should you change your mind. Farewell"

"Live long…er and prosper." Xander says to the departing Skull Knight.

Xander looks to Puck. "So what do you eat in this time?"

* * *

><p>After returning all the kids safely to their parents Willow was walking down the streets in a cold sweat. Xander and Buffy completely changed back to their old selves but not her. She can still hear it. She can still hear their heartbeats still smell their blood and dear god is it intoxicating. She has to do something before she does something stupid. She walks into an alley trying to calm down. While in the alley she has the displeasure of walking in to Harmony whom is dressed as a cat. Willow swears the girl does not have an original thought in her head.<p>

"Oh look at the geek." Harmony looking to tease her for the bloody schoolgirl costume.

"Not now Harmony." Willow warned hoping she'd just leave.

Harmony can't believe she was just bossed around by Willow Rosenburg "Excuse me, where do you get off telling me what to do."

Willow could barely get a thought together hearing Harmony's heartbeat in her head and smelling the blood coursing through her veins. "Harmony leave."

Harmony fed up with Willow bossing her around shoved her. "You are not the boss of me and I am not afraid of you dumbass nerd." Willow hit the wall hard forcing her game face out. Harmony turned pale seeing her red eyes and fangs. "O-ok now I-I'm afraid of you." Willow rushed her. "No Please"

Harmony's pleas fell on deaf ears as Willow plunged her fangs into her neck. She loves the sensation of her blood hitting her tongue caressing it with the taste. Warm sticky…No this isn't her. This isn't who she is but she can't let go the air headed blond tastes too good despite her screams. It takes all the willpower she can muster but she lets go and Harmony falls to the floor holding her neck.

Willow is guilt stricken with what she's done and is in tears. "Harmony I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Get away from me you freak. I have mace." Harmony says going through her bag with her other hand.

Willow runs out of the alley. Harmony gets up and goes to leave but she is grabbed by a girl with dark hair in a white dress whom licks the blood off her neck. "The stars told me the fake vampire took my Spike away. Gone forever gone."

Harmony didn't say anything too scared.

"You're needed you'll make sure the slayer plays my little game." Drusilla said as she aims her bite to match Willow's feeding off Harmony until she dies and throws her into the streets to be found.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Angel have made it back to her house. Buffy is getting changed into normal clothes trying to get rid of the shame of Joan. She exits the room in a tanktop and sweat pants.<p>

"Tada just 20th century me." Buffy said.

"Sure you're okay?" Angel asked.

"I'll live thanks to Xander though he might be going to jail tomorrow for some of the things his costume did." Buffy said.

"You can spring him you bend metal." Angel reminds her as a joke.

"I just hope he's not hurt. I can't believe that bimbo ran right in front of a spear." Buffy realizes what she just said. "Admittedly said bimbo was me but you know what I mean."

"I know all the girls back then were morons." Angel said. "Besides it's what Xander does even when he doesn't remember who he is he's your white knight. He loves you. Hell he got me up to save you from the Master."

Angel looked down at Buffy's face and realized he said too much and shot himself in the foot.

"What do you mean by that?" Buffy asked.

Angel had a down trodden face he definitely said too much. "You, me, Giles we all just accepted that you were dead, the master would rise then end the world, and nobody could change that. Odd enough a nobody did."

"You and Xander came for me together." Buffy interrupted. "Didn't you?"

"No" Angel replied knowing Buffy could tell if he was lying. "Xander showed up at my house and shoved a cross into my face and told me to take him to the master. I told him he was a joke, that he didn't have a chance, the master would kill him in a second but he wouldn't listen. He shamed me to get over my fear and we went for the Master. I loved you still do but I was more afraid of the Master. I was more afraid of dying. He was probably just as scared if not more than I was but he didn't stop. Not once. "

"But Xander didn't." Buffy looked like she just got kicked in the gut by a horse what else did Angel hide? "And the CPR with Spike smoking I wondered."

"I could have." Angel answered. "But you were already bitten and the blood was too tempting."

"Too tempting you were too afraid of drinking to save me." Buffy said. "Angel I think you should."

Angel looked at her face he knew it was over. "Yeah, you were too young for me anyway." The ensouled vampire joked heading for the door. "Goodbye Buffy."

Buffy laid in her bed deep in thought. Did she like Xander? Xander loved her according to Angel. He probably would have gone without Angel if he had the choice. She always knew he had a crush on her sophomore year and the beginning of this one but she thought the crush was crushed when Willow was kidnapped by the anointed one. After all he threatened to kill her. Buffy needs guidance and help she needs Willow. Buffy dials a couple numbers on the phone and promptly hangs up. No not Willow, not the girl that has had a crush on Xander since the sandbox. Oh god their friendships what the hell is she going to do.

* * *

><p>Angel came home putting an end to what could very well be the worst night of his life save for when he met Darla in that alley or the night he murdered his family. You know what one of the top 5 worst nights of his life. He assaulted little kids knowing full well what they were and he destroyed his relationship with Buffy. Maybe he should just move on. Move to LA and get the surprise on vampires picking up bar chicks. Angel opened his door and to his surprise found Willow waiting for him.<p>

"Willow what are you-" Angel stops when he senses it. She's still that vampire thing she dressed as and she has blood on her breath.

"I fed." Willow said tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to but I couldn't stop myself."

Angel cradled Willow trying to calm her down. "It's newborn bloodlust. It's nearly impossible to control. Willow before people start looking what did you do with the body."

"She's still alive I was able to stop myself from killing her." Willow said. "But I don't know if I can control it again."

Angel was in shock. "It's amazing you controlled yourself this time. It will get easier"

"Help me?" Willow said.

"I'll help you." Angel said holding the sobbing redhead. "I'll help you."

Angel has seen a lot of different ways life could have gone. Being a surrogate sire to another vampire with soul sure wasn't one of them. LA is going to have to wait god knows what's inside Willow now and she's already fed. He can still do some good here he hopes to himself. Maybe Giles can fix this. He hopes so for Willow's sake.

The End for now.

* * *

><p>Author's notes.<p>

I am definitely coming back to this verse I loved writing this story. I broke up Buffy/Angel because I think I'm the only one that hates that pairing. I just saw it as a harbinger to twilight.


End file.
